The Lion of Britannia (A Code Geass SI)
by BasileusKomnenos
Summary: Follow the tale of man from our world transplanted into Prince Maximilian el Britannia 4th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire
1. Chapter I

The Lion of Britannia (A Code Geass SI)

August 2017 A.T.B.  
Phnom Penh, Cambodia

I had woken up to the sound of artillery and what seemed to be gunfire in the distance. Was I in some sort of war zone? I knew for a fact that I hadn't joined the military, as I was a simple university student.

Seeing that I had awoken, a man who I assumed to be a Doctor based on his white coat rushed to my side.

"Thank goodness you are awake your highness," the man said to me in what seemed like a mid-Atlantic accent.

Why was he referring to me as "your highness" when I wasn't royalty. In my world most monarchies were overthrown and I was from the US where noble titles and Kings don't exist.

"You're h..highness?" I asked in a slurred and slowed fashion. It seems my ability to speak has been affected by my injuries. But what was worse of all was that the voice I heard was not my own voice. It was far deeper and foreign than my own which utterly alarmed me. Maybe this is just a hallucination from me being on so many pain-killers. In reality I'm just sitting at my local hospital after some sort of injury and as soon as I closed my eyes and-

"Why yes of course sire. You are Prince Maximilian el Britannia of the Royal Family, 4th prince of Britannia," he said interrupting my thoughts. My name was definitely not Maximilian. What Royal family is he referring to? I know for a fact that the Queen didn't have any sons or relatives named Maximilian. Plus I'm not even of European or American descent, so I don't know how he would confuse me with anyone of Royalty or Nobility. And who the heck is an el Britannia? Just what kind of Royal surname is this?

I looked at my arms, and the pale skin on my arms astounded me. None of this made any sense! Just what the hell is going on here!

"Well at least you were the fourth Prince," he said as his voice trailed off.

What do you mean by "were the fourth Prince!?" I said both exasperated and alarmed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news your highness, but it appears your brother Prince Clovis was assassinated by terrorists in Area 11," he said.

I had a brother since when? I was an only child, and I never had sibling named Clovis of all people. But that name...why did it sound so familiar? Prince Clovis? Britannia? That's a character from an anime I used to watch. And that's when it all clicked in my head. The pale skin, the royal titles, the name Prince Clovis, and Britannia...Dear God, I am in Code Geass!

Then did that mean I died in my own world then? I don't remember dying or losing consciousness. Did that mean I passed away in my sleep or something? And what about my family and all my friends? Will I never be able to see them again? Overwhelmed by all this new information I let out a scream of agony for I knew that this was my new life now and I would never again see those I cared about again. As my vision slowly turned into pitch black nothingness, I mused that perhaps this was all one bad dream, and I would soon wake up at home in my own bed when this nightmare was over.


	2. Chapter II

A Lion of Britannia (A Code Geass SI) Chapter II

August 2017 A.T.B.

A Britannian Field Hospital, Cambodia

It seems that this unending hellish nightmare is set be my new reality now. No matter how many times I try opening and closing my eyes, I still am stuck and apparently chained to this hospital bed. Oh why of all realities I end up in it had to be Code Geass? Though I had to admit that this was a more preferable outcome as I was reborn at least as a Prince of Britannia rather than say a denizen of Japan which was now Area 11. At least I'm at the top of society now rather than being relegated to an underclass crushed by the heel of Britannia's oppressive Social Darwinist System. When a new land its conquered the province is stripped of its actual name and it and its people are reduced to mere numbers. Since Britannian Japan is the Eleventh of the Areas its native population are now called Elevens. I know the Imperialism of the Old Empires from my world was bad, but this took it to a whole different level. To strip an entire group of people of their identity and culture like that is cruel and inhumane. Though I had to admit that it was not bad as King Leopold II's Congo. And when I sorted through Maximilian's memories I found that he largely agreed with this sentiment.

From what I can ascertain from the Prince's...or...my...no his memory, I found that he abhorred the Oppressive Darwinist System and the extremely stratified society from where the arrogant high nobility looked down upon and sneered upon everyone else. I found these thoughts as surprising from a man like him who was born into this life of luxury and privilege as part of its elite. One thing I noticed was that as I became more adjusted to this new body, it became harder, and harder to differentiate between my memories and those of Maximilian. It must be my mind merging with whatever fragments were left of the fourth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.

I found that my thoughts were interrupted by the same doctor who I met earlier before I blacked out.

"Ah Prince Maximilian, I see that you have awoken," the man said.

"Why have I been chained to the bed like some criminal? Did something happen while I was unconscious?!" I asked somewhat alarmed by my present circumstances.

"Your highness," the man said apologetically, "I apologize for having you restrained in such an indecent manner, but you were having quite a violent seizure, and we did what we could to ensure your survival after you sustained your injuries in battle."

"Well then I thank you for sincerely saving my life then Doctor. Though I'm not quite sure what your name is?"

"My name Doctor Chesterfield sire. I am merely your humble servant doing my duty to our Empire" he responded humbly. "Nurse please uncuff his highness at once."

"Though it seems my memory has lapsed somewhat after I sustained this injury. Will you please help me fill in the gaps? What exactly happened? I seem to have vague memories of something involving combat," I said to him.

"Of course your highness. You sustained injuries leading the vanguard in the attack against the Cambodian forces who encircled some of our main battle groups. Your valiant efforts helped saved the bulk of our invasion force, and as a result the Britannian advance went along uninterrupted. Though I must warn you that some memory loss is quite common for people who sustain injuries like this and there is nothing to worry about as long as you take rest and recuperate."

"Thank you Dr. Chesterfield, but I must say I do distinctly remember hearing gunfire and artillery shells in the distance what was that?" I asked somewhat concerned that the enemy troops would try something like a Tet Offensive like what happened to the Americans in my world.

"Oh that was our army mopping up the remnants of the pathetic enemy forces," the man said quite arrogantly. "Though that is what I have heard in conversation with some of the other troops. I myself am not qualified to make accurate military statements, so I defer to the advice of men who have a better strategic overview of our ground forces."

"Thank you for answering my questions Dr. Chesterfield, I will personally put in a good word for you because of your steadfast service to the Empire."

I watched as the man beamed with joy and began profusely thanking me for my generosity. I then asked for some time to be alone so I could reflect some more on my current situation.

While this man Dr. Chesterton was a bit too talkative than I would like, he was however quite competent and a man devoted to his country. And looking at my...or..er Maximilian's chart I saw the extent of the damage the Prince had suffered. It seemed to be near fatal with the Prince sustaining a massive head wound that caused a massive concussion and a cerebral hemorrhage. I don't know how they managed to save the Prince in such a condition, but I guess Britannian medicine is really effective if Mao was able to be healed to so thoroughly after being riddled with bullet holes fired by the Tokyo Police. Then again I only was reborn into this body after Maximilian had died. So perhaps he had actually died while I was reincarnated into this body from my universe. Was this the result of some experiment done in C's World gone wrong? Is perhaps the real Prince Maximilian still alive and perhaps inhabiting my original body, or is he in fact dead. I have no way of getting these answers unless I access a thought elevator, and there's no real way I can get to one of those without crossing the Emperor or the Geass order. Besides the Anime never really explained how they really operated, so even if I were to capture one, its not like I could really be able to go inside and interface with in the same way someone like Charles, V.V., or C.C. can anyway. And now I am to live the life of a Prince whom I don't really understand in a land whose rules and cultures are diametrically opposite to the world I came from. I truly am screwed, and I hope there's a silver lining somewhere out there.


	3. Chapter III

The Lion of Britannia (A Code Geass SI) Chapter III

2017 A.T.B.

Britannian Army Field Hospital, Cambodia

"Um...er your highness," Dr. Chesterfield said to me, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but you have an incoming call from your brother his highness, Prince Schniezel."

Oh crap he wants to talk to me now of all times! Will he be able to tell I'm not really his brother? I took a deep breath, and said "put him through."

The Nurse then brought in what looked like giant box with a CRT display attached to it. I assumed it was some sort of field telephone used by the Britannian Army when in remote locations like this. The nurse handed me the handset after which the screen whirred to life giving me a grainy of my brother the Second Prince of the Empire: Schniezel el Britannia. He looked very much like how he appeared in the anime with the same hair style, facial features, and the same neo-18th century style royal tunic with black and gold accents.

"Hello dear brother, I see you are looking well," he said to me.

"Why thank you Schniezel? H..how is mother doing? I hope she isn't worrying over me right now" I said to him.

Schniezel then looked at me and said, "while your little stunt with the Vanguard while commendable, it did cause her to worry over your safety."

Schniezel's expression then somewhat darkened as he said, "Do take better care of yourself next time Maximilian, I already lost two brothers to these wars, and I do not want to lose a third."

Wait did he just express concern over my safety!? Schniezel here seems somewhat softer than how I remember him from the Anime when looking at Maximilian's memories and perceptions of him. My thoughts drifted to how he was kind to both Cornelia and Euphemia while being polite and respectful to his elder brother Prince Odysseus. Then again this was the same man who had Cornelia shot at the snap of his fingers and dropped a Fleia on all his other siblings who were residing in Pendragon after Lelouch took over. He while also appearing kind to Nunnally also lied to her and prepared to leave her alone in the Damocles while he escaped. While I get that his siblings were Geassed, his decision to obliterate most of his family without a second thought unsettled me. Then again he did have Cornelia placed in an infirmary right after she was "incapacitated," so maybe he did have some concern for his siblings. There were some fan theories I read about before I was transplanted here, that postulated that perhaps Schniezel was only really driven insane after the death of Euphie with the SAZ incident. Schniezel also was utterly appalled by the violence, so perhaps big brother dearest might end up as a crucial ally rather than a potential enemy.

"Of course brother," I said to him. "Thank you for expressing concern for my safety, but I must ask how are things over there in Pendragon?"

"Things in Pendragon are the same as they always were. Though there are those among the military who are concerned about the Empire's wars in Cambodia sapping up its resources with Area 12 just being established and the growing unrest and terrorist activity within Area 11," Schniezel said.

"In regards to the Chinese Federation, I am fairly certain that they are the ones providing weapons and supplies to the Cambodian defenders. Before I ejected from my Knightmare I distinctly remember the Cambodians using Chinese Federation made weaponry and Knightmares like the Gun-Ru. Do you know if they are planning a direct military intervention?" I asked him concerned about the concerned about the current military campaign I'm stuck in.

"So its as I suspected," Schniezel said "The Chinese Federation has been growing ever more belligerent after the ascension of the Guagnxu Emperor. His attempts to reform the Empire and resist the Britannia's influence has made him a particular thorn in our side. I will speak with Father and the General staff about issuing more reinforcements towards Cambodia just to be safe. Thought part of the Pacific Fleet is already on its way to deter a direct Chinese Intervention."

"Thank you Schniezel. I will try my best to deliver a victory in this conflict," I said to him.

"I hope so for your sake. You know better than I that Father doesn't respond well to failure, and there's only so much I can do to protect you from the vultures within the Imperial Court looking to kick you when you are down," he said sincerely.

"Yes brother, I understand."

"What is it Kannon?" Schniezel said turning his attention away from the screen.

After some inaudible exchange occurred between them he said, "it appears something has come up. I will speak to you again later, until then stay safe dear brother."

And with that the call ended as the the screen turned grey with static appearing on it.

"It appears the call has ended, Dr. Chesterfield," I called out to him.

"Ah yes Prince Maximilian," he said. It appears you have another visitor: Lieutenant Jason von Eisenwald. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes please do so," I said to him. It was about time I understood how much of a clusterfuck I was in.


	4. Chapter IV

The Lion of Britannia (A Code Geass SI) Chapter IV

Lt. General Jason von Eisenwald POV

August 2017 A.T.B  
Britannian Imperial Army Camp, Cambodia

Jason could do nothing right now but wait for the Prince's arrival to formally hand over command to him. He hated the fact that he was right now waiting and sitting in his office twiddling his thumbs. But this did give him time to reflect on his current situation, something he didn't really have much time for in the midst of this war of conquest. Jason von Eisenwald was of Germano-Britannian descent and the von epithet in his name signified his noble background. He mentally scoffed when he thought of that. Though he was a Count, his name and noble status was practically nonexistent, as he was a commoner in all but name. Such was the state of his House which had fallen far from its ancient and glorious past. The House of Eisenwald while technically was of higher nobility, there were other lesser nobles and even Commoners with far greater wealth, social status, and reputation than his own. He hated this, as all his life was something he could never really escape from. When he first enrolled in the military academy he was mocked by the other nobles who looked down on him for his less status. Some openly laughed at him saying that he wasn't deserving of the von in his name.

Jason's face darkened when he thought of his life in the Academy as a cadet. The only reason he had joined the military was to gain some sort of status for his House so that he and his dear little brother Ruprecht wouldn't be thrown on the streets to starve. His house unlike most of the other Noveau Riche aristocrats, was of a far more older and distinguished lineage. His family gained prominence fighting for the Austrian Habsburgs who ruled the millennia old Holy Roman Empire. There his ancestors fought for the Kaiser against that wretch Napoleon who conquered Europe and placed it under his Iron Heel. His Revolutionary Republicanism destroyed the ancient traditions of the Old and Noble European Order, and put in place the corrupt and godless artificial construct that was the European Union. After Napoleon kicked the Habsburgs from their ancient seat of power, his ancestors fled with them to Russia from where they later served with the British forces under King George III. But Napoleon stunned the world again with the invasion of Britain where his accursed Revolutionaries in their bloodlust destroyed one of the last bastions of traditions and godliness in Europe. The once proud nation of Great Britain was destroyed with its King and remaining loyalist subjects fleeing to the Americas where the established the Hallowed Empire of Britannia or the Holy Britannian Empire as it is actually referred to. Of course the tale of the von Eisenwalds didn't end there, as they then joined with the remnants of the British state along with most of Europe's other aristocrats and loyalists fleeing the Revolutionary Inferno that had all but consumed Europe. From there they entered the service of Emperor Richard IV with Jason's ancestor Albrecht von Eisenwald attaining prominence in the army during the conquest of French Louisiana.

This was the apex of the House of Eisenwald as things would only go down for them here. While the Eisenwalds had enjoyed immense patronage and honors from Emperor Richard IV and his immediate successors, this prosperity that that they had enjoyed would not last. The other nobles in their own schemes for power, wealth, and status grew jealous and resentful of them. As a result as series of manufactured scandals saw the Eisenwalds lose favor in the Imperial Court and a portion of their estates. Though the Eisenwalds plotted to regain their cherished privileges and position like most of the Nobility did during the Emblem of Blood with Jason's grandfather becoming a backer of the rival candidate to Emperor Charles. This of course proved to be a disaster with the Emperor stripping them of most of their remaining lands and titles as well as imposing many punitive financial penalties against him. The Eisenwalds in this instance like many of the nobles who bet on the wrong side, were made examples of. This served to both increase the power of the Emperor by assert his dominance over the nobility, and to bring them into the fold with a carrot and stick approach whereby the loyal nobles gained vast wealth and honors lavished upon them.

After his poor grandfather unable to suffer the humiliation he had brought upon their house, died from a heart attack, his father came into power as the head of the family. Jason's blood boiled when he thought of his father. He hated that man and saw him as responsible for the near destruction of his household. His indulgent wastrel of a father, the former Count Rudolf von Eisenwald had bankrupted his family. The man being both a drunkard and a gambler, had wasted away what little remained of their fortune. In a few short years their family became indebted, and with the Darwinist philosophy governing Britannia, the Eisenwalds's old enemies resurfaced like vultures waiting to begin picking away at the remains of his house before the body was even cold. And they would have too had it not been for him seizing power and joining the army. At the age of 13 he became the head of the family after his father unable to look him in the eye any longer, left abruptly to the new colony that was Area 11. That was the last he saw of his father who ran off with whatever scraps they had left in the family vault. The last he heard of him was that he had lost everything to some schoolboy in an Area 11 Casino, dying penniless in the streets. As far as Jason was concerned that was the most useful thing the man had did in his life.

But with his father now gone, as head of the household, he was now the one responsible to all his father's creditors. In order to pay off his father's debts the remaining family estates and assets had to be liquidated with all their possessions except for the Eisenwald Castle being sold on the open market. What truly angered him the most though was when he had to sell his mother's jewelry to be able to cover basic living necessities, as he and his brother would have starved. Seeing that his situation was no longer tenable, he joined the Britannian Imperial Army. After uncovering an old archaic law dating back to Emperor Richard IV where debtors were offered relief, so long as they joined the army, he was able to stave off total ruin with his enlistment as his assets became protected. This policy was one of many shrewd and calculated moves to reward the servicemen and consolidate the Britannian army around the Emperor which was what allowed them to become the holy and inviolable monarchs that they are today. While this law hadn't been enforced in years, the fact that it wasn't formally repealed allowed him to secure a temporary hold on any debts he owed while he was an enlisted man. Still this measure didn't really save him, but merely stopped his family's further descent.

While his time at the Royal Military Academy was quite horrendous, it was where he met his highness Prince Maximilian: his closest friend, and the man who helped save his House. Due to his noble rank, Jason had earned a place among the other cadets who began their training to become a non-commissioned officer. However his more noble superiors held him in low esteem, and often held him in disregard with them refusing him promotions for his rightfully earned merits. This made Jason despondent about his military career until he met Prince Maximilian. The Prince unlike most of the other nobles and royals, was a man who valued talent above all else. This led him to but heads with the other nobles who looked down on men like Jason. The prince despite the highly stratified nature of Britannian society, allowed men of merit to be promoted. The Prince was also magnanimous with his friends. Tears swelled up in his eyes when the Prince settled all his debts, and then went out of his way to pay for the restoration of his family home. Eisenwald Castle which had been neglected for decades saw large sections of the building into disrepair with his family no longer to able to pay for the upkeep of the building. It was gestures like these that earned the Prince his loyalty and friendship.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts. Jason got up from his chair and said "What is it?"

The man behind the door said, "It's me sir, Colonel Sharpe. I've come to inform you that Prince Maximilian has just passed through checkpoint Winston. His eta is approximately 15 minutes."

"Very good sir," Jason said. "Assemble the men, we shall prepare to receive the Prince with a hero's welcome."

"Yes sir," said Colonel Sharpe.

Author's Note:  
Also feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism. Any feedback is welcome.


	5. Update on the Status of this Fic

Hi everyone,

Basileus_Komnenos here. Unfortunately I've decided that I'm unable to continue this fic in its current form. I just find it hard to write in style of a self-insert like all my other fics. As I don't like to abandon my fics, I've decided to rewrite this story in a more narrative format with Maximilian as an OC rather than being simply an SI. I'll post the link to the rewrite as soon as I finish the first chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience guys.

Regards,

Basileus_Komenos


End file.
